Sweet On You
by hurriCADE
Summary: "And all Tori could wonder was how Jade knew her favourite gummy bear was the green one..." Jori oneshot.


**A/N: I can't believe I forgot to post this yesterday! I'm sad now :( I guess this is just a regular post now. It was going to be for the Legend of the 15 Jori Themes, for the Gummy Bears theme. I think André may be OOC. And Jade maybe as well, but I can never seem to keep her in character.**

**You know how a little boy acts when he likes a girl? That's kind of my intent here:)**

**DISCLAIMER: It's on my Christmas list, but...**

* * *

Tori was sitting in art class, trying and failing to draw a rose on her sketch pad. She was completely absorbed in her work, scratching away at the paper, but her attention was taken away from the deformed petals when she felt something tap her head. Puzzled, she looked up, trying to find what had happened. A few seconds later she felt another on her shoulder blade. Turning in her seat, she noticed Jade sitting behind her with a bag of gummy bears. Seeing Tori look back at her, Jade seized a red gummy bear and threw it in Tori's direction. It hit the brunette in the forehead, bouncing off before landing near the other two gummy bears on the floor. Tori gave Jade an incredulous look.

"What the heck are you doing?!" she asked, being sure not to speak too loudly so to avoid drawing the teacher's attention. Jade simply shrugged, pulling another candy from the bag before tossing an aimed throw. It hit its target, falling down between Tori's tan breasts and getting lost in the fabric of her shirt. Tori made a sound of annoyance, squirming to get the assaulting gummy bear as she turned her back to Jade.

This continued for the rest of the class. And the next. And the next. By lunch time Tori was beyond annoyed, and the others at the table, Cat and Beck, could tell; she was glaring daggers at her salad as she violently stabbed at it, tapping her foot absentmindedly. Jade walked up to the table a few minutes later, taking a seat across from Tori next to Cat. Tori glared at her, searching for the atrocious bag of gummy bears as the other two table companions watched the exchange. Jade just smiled sweetly at Tori, and when the half-Latina could not spot a colourful candy bag she relaxed, going back to her salad.

Tap. Something hit her on the crown of her head, falling in her salad, and to her frustration she saw an orange gummy bear land innocently in her bowl.

"Tori, why is Jade throwing gummy bears at you?"

Tori slammed her hand on the table, glaring at Jade as she stood up. "I don't know! She won't tell me! But it's getting really infuriating!"

Cat turned her question to Jade. "Jade, why are you throwing gummy bears at Tori?"

Jade simply shrugged once again, holding the bag out to Cat. Cat squeed in delight, grabbing a handful and popping two in her mouth, successfully silencing her questions.

Beck sighed, furrowing his brows. "Okay, why are you throwing gummy bears at Tori?"

Jade spoke in an annoyed tone; the first time she had spoken all day. "I don't have to answer to you, we're not dating," she said, throwing a gummy bear at him for good measure. Beck sighed, standing as he put his hands up in a surrender.

"Sorry Tori, you're on your own," he said before walking off. Jade smirked at his retreating figure before tossing another candy in Tori's general direction.

The bear missed it's intended target completely, but it was enough to irk Tori even more. Stomping toward her assaulter, she yanked the bag of gummy bears from Jade's hands, throwing it off into the other end of the food court. Robbie's girly scream could be heard, but neither girl seemed to notice.

"There, what are you going to do now?!" Tori taunted, getting close to Jade's face, similar to the way she had when Jade sent her bush daisies.

However, Jade's next move was not at all what she thought would happen. Jade grabbed Tori's chin, pulling her close enough to place a kiss on her lips. It was only a quick peck, but Tori stood, stunned and wide eyed in front of Jade long after it had occurred. Smirking, Jade then proceeded to pull a new bag of gummy bears out of her pocket, tearing the top off and tossing yet another candy at the frozen teen in front of her.

Tori snapped out of her stupor. "How many bags do you have?" Tori asked, sounding more confused than angry. Jade shrugged, grinning.

Just then André came by, about to take a seat where Tori had been sitting when he noticed a gummy bear on the seat. "Uh, what's going on?" he asked, now noticing the girls.

Tori stood up straight, taking a step away from Jade. "Jade's been bugging me all day and I don't know why," she whined, hoping André had a solution.

"How has she been bugging you?"

"She's been throwing gummy bears at me and... Yeah," Tori trailed off, blushing as she remembered what just happened. André didn't seem to notice; he was raising an eyebrow at Jade.

"_Really _Jade? Throwing gummy bears?"

Jade shrugged. "Hey, I did what I had to. Now pay up," she said, holding her hand out. Tori's eyes narrowed.

"Wait, what?!"

André looked apologetic. "Well, it was kinda a bet. See, Jade said she had a talent when it came to getting on your nerves. Said she was so good she could probably put it on her resumé. So I bet her that she couldn't annoy you without talking to you, because she usually gets on your nerves with insults and comments."

Jade spoke up, "I won the bet because I was able to do so, and now André owes me a hundred bucks."

"So this was all just for some stupid bet?" Tori glared at both of them, feeling humiliated that two of her friends would do such a thing to her, and wondering if the kiss was just another of Jade's tricks to get on her nerves.

"I'm sorry Tori," André said, looking down. "But she didn't hurt you or wreck your stuff or anything. I made sure those were some of the guidelines." He truly looked regretful. Tori turned to Jade, who simply held out the colourful bag to her.

"Gummy bear?" she offered, biting the head off a red one. Tori narrowed her eyes, snatching the bag away before storming off, popping a few in her mouth as she went.

Cat sat up suddenly, showing Jade her empty hand. "I'm out of gummy bears! Can I have some more?" she asked. André and Jade exchanged glances as Cat looked around confusedly. "What'd I miss?"

* * *

Tori refused to talk to either of them for the rest of the day. André gave up after a few attempts, figuring it would be best to just let her cool off a bit. Jade seemed unbothered; at least, that's what Tori initially thought.

However, at the end of the day, when she opened her locker, she was surprised and suspicious when she was greeted by a giant green gummy bear. It was about the size of two fists put together, and it was seated innocently next to a folded piece of paper. Tori furrowed her brows as she grabbed the paper, unfolding it to see the familiar messy scrawl of Jade's handwriting.

_'Look, I'm not going to say I'm 'beary' sorry, cuz that's stupid. But let me make it up to you. Go out with me tonight. we can go to some fancy restaurant and blow all the money I got from André'_

Tori lifted her head, looking over to Jade's locker to see Jade leaning against it, gazing at her inquiringly, almost nervously. And all Tori could wonder was how Jade knew her favourite gummy bear was the green one as she pulled out her phone. She tapped at it quickly, not taking her eyes off Jade as she did so. A few seconds later Jade's phone went off, and though she tried to hide it Tori could see Jade's excitement and amusement at the words on her screen.

_'Pick me up at seven. But don't bring any gummy bears, I ate that whole bag you gave me and now my tummy hurts:('_

* * *

**A/N: Well? You like? Yes? No? Maybe so? Tell me what you thought!**

**Have you ever eaten so much candy that you got a stomache ache? I have, it was painful. I ate like 16 freezies, then I proceeded to lie on the floor for 20 minutes.**

**What's your favourite gummy bear? Green? Red? Clear? Don't like gummy bears? One of those deprived children that's never tried gummy bears? I wanna know!**

**Don't worry, I'm friendly:D**

**~;3'~hurriCADE~';3~**


End file.
